Chapter 76
Kane Mochi (カネ餅, Kane Mochi) is the 76th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Tanigaki continues telling his story to Tsurumi as he says that Aoyama has fled to Tokyo where he became a part of the 1st Division. As much as he wanted to go and confront him, Tanigaki decided that it would be best for him to remain composed during the war fighting, then he would have his revenge afterwards. He, along with the 7th Division, as well as soldiers from the other divisions fought hard against the Russians on 203 Hill. As he fought desperately to stay alive, soldiers all around him were killed, and Sugimoto picked up a Russian grenade to toss it back at the enemy. The Russians eventually became desperate and strapped grenades onto their bodies for a suicidal assault on the Japanese forces. Just then, Aoyama lept out of the trenches and tackled him, preventing the Russian from claiming anymore lives. Aoyama became severely wounded, and Tanigaki was able to drag him back into the trenches but the only thing that he could think of was that the moment he had been waiting for had finally arrived. He spoke to Aoyama claiming that he will kill him exactly like how he killed Fumi, but Ogata tells him that his eardrums have burst and that he wouldn't be able to hear him. Among his groans, Aoyama was able to mutter his wife's name, which causes Tanigaki to hesitate and question why he killed her. Aoyama, having lost his sight and hearing was unable to communicate with Tanigaki, believing him to be just another random soldier and asked him to relay a message back to the Tanigaki family in Akita. He spoke of how he married the daughter of said family, and was going to live happily together with her. However, Fumi came down with smallpox and Aoyama not wanting to abandon her in her final moments, decided to die with her. But Fumi would not have that, and asked Aoyama to kill her so that no one else would become infected with the disease. She told him to continue living on and to find his own purpose, with Aoyama euthanizing her and leaving the village with an enormous sense of guilt that he had carried every day. As Aoyama begged Tanigaki to repeat to the Tanigaki family what he had told him, Tanigaki broke off a piece of kane mochi, and fed it to him. Aoyama instantly recognized it as Tanigaki's signature dish and asked if it was his brother-in-law as he took his dying breaths, with Tanigaki weeping over his body. Tanigaki saw that Aoyama had found his purpose and even died for it, all the while wondering what his own purpose is as well. He says that he cannot return to Ani as he is too ashamed to face his father and brother, but Tsurumi welcomes him, asking if he would be willing to make some kane mochi for him. In the present, Tanigaki finishes reminiscing on his past and finally makes his own resolve to set out for his purpose. He decides to leave the kotan, swearing to Asirpa's family that he will find her and bring her back safely. Osoma, who is deeply saddened at having to say bye to her friend, gives him a hand cover as a farewell gift. Just then, Inkarmat asks if she could give him a divination to find where Asirpa is. Tanigaki rejects the offer, saying that he is not going after her because of her divination but rather that her family believes in Inkarmat. As Tanigaki and Inkarmat leaves the village and heads eastward, Inkarmat thinks back to when she met Tsurumi, who tells her that she should make use of Tanigaki, whose leg should have healed by now. Character Appearances (in order) *Genjirou Tanigaki *Saichi Sugimoto (flashback) *Tsurumi (flashback) *Tsukishima (flashback) *Tamai (flashback) *Noma (flashback) *Kenkichi Aoyama (flashback) *Hyakunosuke Ogata (flashback) *Okada (flashback) *Fumi (flashback) *Kouhei Nikaidou (flashback) *Youhei Nikaidou (flashback) *Tanigaki's mother (flashback) *Huci *Osoma *Makanakkuru *Inkarmat Category:Chapters Category:Volume 8